Pretear: The second Pretear!
by Rena-fanfic-writer
Summary: Hey everyone sorry for updates taking so long. Laptop crashed and I have to re-do chapter 3. Gomen nasai mina.
1. Chapter 1

Its been a year and Himeno, now 17 can still prete and become the pretear and is dating Hayate. But when Himeno's friend Hita is in trouble and the only one close enough to help her is Kei. Who finds more then he thought possible. After the whole ordeal of saving Hita from being jumped and everyone is there, Kei goes to help her up and then he and Hita both get shoked. Everyone finds out together that Hita is not only a new pretear but a second one since Himeno can still prete.

It has now been a week since Kei saved Hita and she and Himeno had spent the time since then talking about what a pretear was and what it meant to be one. Himeno had told her of the past year and how Takako had once again become Fenril the Princess of Disaster after hooking Sasame and Mawata up. They talked about how Maiyune and Goh hooked up and how things were going for her and Hayate. Natsue had adopted Mannen, Hajime and Shin since they were always around Himeno as if they were family any way.

Sasame found Hita sitting on a park bench and said "Hita are you alright. I would hate to have Kei be upset if you had been hurt some how." He smiled and sat down beside her.

Hita sighed and said "Sasame you helped Himeno when she first became pretear right. Do you think you could do me a favor" she looked at him and seemed sad. She sat in her school uniform showing she had just left the school.

Sasame looked at her and said "Yes i did help Himeno understand things of being pretear but what do need me to do" He was willing to help if he could and hoped he would be able to help.

Hita looked at him and said "Could you have Hayate bring Kei with him to Himeno's house tonight since i will be there for a sleep over. I need to talk to Kei about something and i dont know how to get him alone so i was hoping you could find a way to get him to pull me aside to talk"

Sasame stood and then knelt in front of her and said softly "Hita you are a pretear now to and that means that as a Leafe Knight I am sworn to do all i can to help you as the pretear. But I also do my best as a friend"

Hita hugged him and said "Thanks alot Sasame. I'm glad your a friend to everyone again and I'm sorry you had to loose Takako again. Well I must be going, I have to get ready for the sleep over to night. Later Sasame" she got up and ran to get ready just as Kei walked up while Sasame stood up.

Kei said "Sasame what was that just now. She seemed really happy about something when earlier Goh sad she seemed down about something after school"

Sasame turned and said "Kei good timing I need to tell you something. Hita asked me to have you go with Hayate to Himeno's sleep over with us and she wants to talk to you about something but is afraid of how to pull you aside." He turned to look in the direction Hita ran and said "I think she wants to talk about how she feels."

Kei sighed and said "I know she likes me Sasame and I want to talk to her about that as well but have been nervous to ask her about it so soon after she just became the pretear to help us fight against Takako again. Sasame i need to know if you will be joining her again and trying to end the Leafe Knights like last year."

By now the other knights had joined them. Hayate, Goh, Mannen, Hajime, and Shin were all silent.

Sasame turned to them all and said "Dont worry guys I wont be joining her again. You forget she helped me realize my love for Mawata and if i broke her heart you all know very well that Himeno would never forgive me."

_=later that night=_

The sleep over had been going great and everyone was having fun. Goh had gotten Maiyune to be less mean to Himeno. Sasame and Mawata were happy and had kissed a few times. Hayate and Himeno had been teaching Mannen, Hajime and Shin oragami. Kei had been chatting with Himeno's parents Kaoru and Natsue.

Kaoru noticed Hita on the balcony of Himeno's and pointed it out to Kei and said "Kei is she alright. She seems like Himeno did when we first got here." Natsue sighed "Oh dear i hope she will be alright"

Kei took this chance and walked over to Hita closing the balcony doors behind him and said "Hita is something wrong you dont seem to happy right now. If its about being the pretear and having to fight Fenril, then dont worry cause you have the kinghts and Himeno to help you. Plus you me here to help you."

Hita looked out over the estate that was the Awayuki mansion and said "Kei i'm not worried about that. I'm worried about not being good enough for you to have as pretear. Its hard to explain but i feel like i'm in..."

She was cut off as Kei finished the sentance and said "Love with a knight and afraid Takako will use that on you. I know how you feel about me and i wish you would have said something sooner about it because i have the same feelings for you Hita Akiama." He walked up to her and pulled her into a hug and said "You are more to me then just the pretear. I would get so jealous of Hayate, Sasame and Goh because they all had someone to love while i was hiding my feelings hoping you would say something"

Hita looked up into his eyes and started to cry saying "Kei i'm so sorry. I didnt know you loved me, and if i had i would have said something. Please dont hate me Kei."

Kei smiled "Hita i could never hate you even if you joined Fenril i would still love you. I would probly even do what Sasame did last year and change side just to be with you." He leaned down and captured Hita's lips in a deep and passionate kiss as he tightened his hug pulling her closer to him.

On the other side of the balcony doors everyone was smiling happy that Kei and Hita finally confessed. Mannen shouted "Its about time Kei" this caused Kei to use his power to make a wall of light so that he and Hita were surrounded by light and they were alone.

Hayate smirked and said "I think its time to have cake and watch the movie we rented." He tapped on the glass and said "Kei we're putting the movie in now. So get your love struck ass in here stupid"

Kei smirked as a small giggle escaped his lips "Alright Hayate, we're coming" he slowly walked in his arm around Hita who was smiling from having her love be returned. Kei sat down and pulled Hita into his lap and held her close saying "I love you Hita" and he kissed her as the movie started and watched it with her, as the other guys sat with their respective girls in their laps as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Day out with the girls

_=flashback=_

_Kei took this chance and walked over to Hita closing the balcony doors behind him and said "Hita is something wrong you dont seem to happy right now. If its about being the pretear and having to fight Fenril, then dont worry cause you have the kinghts and Himeno to help you. Plus you have me here to help you."_

_Hita looked out over the estate that was the Awayuki mansion and said "Kei i'm not worried about that. I'm worried about not being good enough for you to have as pretear. Its hard to explain but i feel like i'm in..."_

_She was cut off as Kei finished the sentance and said "Love with a knight and afraid Takako will use that on you. I know how you feel about me and i wish you would have said something sooner about it because i have the same feelings for you Hita Akiama." He walked up to her and pulled her into a hug and said "You are more to me then just the pretear. I would get so jealous of Hayate, Sasame and Goh because they all had someone to love while i was hiding my feelings hoping you would say something"_

_Hita looked up into his eyes and started to cry saying "Kei i'm so sorry. I didnt know you loved me, and if i had i would have said something. Please dont hate me Kei."_

_Kei smiled "Hita i could never hate you even if you joined Fenril i would still love you. I would probly even do what Sasame did last year and change side just to be with you." He leaned down and captured Hita's lips in a deep and passionate kiss as he tightened his hug pulling her closer to him._

_On the other side of the balcony doors everyone was smiling happy that Kei and Hita finally confessed. Mannen shouted "Its about time Kei" this caused Kei to use his power to make a wall of light so that he and Hita were surrounded by light and they were alone._

_Hayate smirked and said "I think its time to have cake and watch the movie we rented." He tapped on the glass and said "Kei we're putting the movie in now. So get your love struck ass in here stupid"_

_Kei smirked as a small giggle escaped his lips "Alright Hayate, we're coming" he slowly walked in his arm around Hita who was smiling from having her love be returned. Kei sat down and pulled Hita into his lap and held her close saying "I love you Hita" and he kissed her as the movie started and watched it with her, as the other guys sat with their respective girls in their laps as well._

_=end flashback=_

Hita had spent all day at school thinking of nothing but what happened between her and Kei the night before. Himeno had joined her at the school's gate with Maiyune and Mawata. The four of them were going to spend the day together since it was Friday.

Maiyune asked "So um what exactly are we going to do, since its just us" she had never been out to buy stuff with Himeno or Hita and was unsure of what to do.

Mawata said "Well what if we went shopping for new clothes. But i think Hita and Himeno should pick the stores, make it a normal day out so that we can act as if we arnt rich"

Hita smiled and said "Well first we need some food. Lets all go bug Goh, i'm sure he wouldn't mind seeing Maiyune right about now."

Himeno sighed "Hita your evil, but i like the idea of bugging Goh. So lets get some ice cream while we're there."

The girls all headed out to bug Goh at the resturaunt and were talking about what to go shopping for to make the guys nervous, especially Hayate. Everyone including Himeno wanted to get back at him for how he treated Himeno at first so they were trying to think of a place to go.


End file.
